


Hocus Pocus

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, consider it crack, i have no context for this story, like literally none, okay idk what the fuck it's this, or something, who is very alive and very not burning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That cat Shireen found really gave Gendry the creeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, here is the October prompt.  
> I said in the tags, I have no idea what this is, but I hope you'll enjoy it. Laugh at the stupidity if nothing else

Gendry was very embarrassed to admit that the new cat Shireen found on the skirts of the rainwood gave him the creeps. It was one of those rare moments in the Stormlands when it wasn’t raining and Shireen insisted she wanted to take a walk around and Gendry had to come with her or uncle Stannis wouldn’t allow it. And of course, Gendry came to the walk with her. That’s when she found the cat, lurking at the edge of the rainwood, drenched by the previous rain and looking quite miserable. Shireen took pity on the poor creature and took her in dried her, feed her and so on. But the cat freaked him out.

Now, it wasn’t an ugly cat. In fact, it was quite pretty. All grey fur and eyes. It was an odd combination and quite...ghostly, but the cat was indeed very pretty. The reason why it freaked him out was because the way the animal looked at him as if…. as if she wanted to eat him alive. Not that’d be possible….right?

Well, for all the hungry stares the little animal seemed pretty fond of him. She was lurking around him all the time, asking to be petted. And she spent pretty much time in his lap when he and Shireen were reading together. Hell, he even found the cat sleeping in his bed once. And he couldn’t understand why it was so attached to him when it was Shireen that rescued her and took care of her. Not that it wasn’t attached to Shireen, but she seemed to be too fond of him when he did nothing for her. But this wasn’t the reason he was freaked out, no. The reason why he was freaked out was because of that one event that happened that one morning.

Gendry was comfortably sleeping in his bed, with the furs sprawled all around. No matter where you grow up, no one is immune to the heat and humidity of the Stormlands. That was one of the main reasons Gendry slept naked. And even though he did use blankets it was more out of habit, cause who slept without blankets anyway? Not him. He yawned and stretched a little. Then he opened his eyes and screamed, almost rolling off the bed. The cat was in his bed, under his covers, lazily yawning and stretching like she was owning the place or something. The nerve. 

“What do you think you’re doing here?” he questioned, getting his face close to the cat and frowning.

The cat smiled(do cats smile?) and licked his nose. Gendry huffed.

“Oh well, good morning to you too.” he said and got out of the bed to stretch properly.

When he was done, he noticed the cat was staring at him. Which wouldn’t necessary be freaky. But the way the cat stared at him was not normal starring. The freaking animal was giving him once-overs. The grey eyes settled on a certain spot between his legs and the cat licked her snout. Gendry grabbed his breeches and covered himself while making his way backwards towards the bath chamber, not taking his eyes off the hellcat. He saw the animal meow happily while rolling around on his bed before closing the door. Seven Hells!

So that’s how Gendry became pretty freaked out by the animal. And now he found himself in another situation face to face with that hellcat. He screamed at the cat to stop following him around and go to all the Seven Hells along with other things. And now the cat was looking so sad and depressed and gave him looks that could rival the best puppy that he just couldn’t. He felt guilty for screaming at her. He sighed.

“I’m sorry.” he told the cat. How ridiculous could this get? He barely apologises to humans.

The cat came closer and put a paw on his foot.

“Fine.” he mumbled then picked the cat.

She licked his cheek and Gendry hugged her.

“Alright, alright, you aren’t that bad and creepy.” he said.

He walked down the hall, back to the lessons with Shireen while the cat was purring happily in his arms.

Of course, the events didn’t stop there. In fact, the epitome of ‘what in the Seven Hells’ happened some weeks later, during one of Shireen’s reading parties. Shireen, the literacy fairy who gave people the power to read and bring stories to life was seated at the top of the table. The not so creepy cat who was wearing a paper tiara was seated on Shireen’s left. And the oh so very creepy rag doll Patchface was seated by Shireen’s right. Gendry, who was in his armour per Shireen’s request, was seated on the other end of the table. He may have given up on doing this roleplay thing if he didn’t care so much for seeing his little cousin happy. Today’s story was about a princess who sacrificed her humanity to save her kingdom from peril and got turned into an animal. The curse could be broken by the true love’s kiss, of course. Shireen was reading the story and after she made Patchface ‘sing’ about some forest love she pointed her wand to Gendry.

“Now the prince will kiss the princess and break the curse.” Shireen said.

Gendry blinked, then looked to his right. The cat looked ridiculously happy and jumped on the table and sat in front of him.

“Uh…?” he looked at Shireen again.

“Come on Gendry, you have to break the curse.” Shireen pleaded making doe eyes at him. Of course, it worked. Oh well, worse things happened.

Gendry bent forward and gave the cat a peck on the snout. In a second the room was filled with a bright light and the shape of the cat started to change. Till it wasn’t a cat anymore, but a girl, with the same ghostly grey eyes and dark hair. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Gendry forgot how to breath for a moment. 

“It actually worked!” Shireen shouted her blue eyes filled with joy.” I truly have magical powers. I’ gonna make everybody in the Kingdoms to be able to read! I have to tell Davos” she continued to shout and the run out of the room, leaving Gendry with the mystery girl. She smiled at him and Gendry forgot any of the half things he was about to mutter.

“Nice to officially meet you Gendry. I’m Arya.” she said while he was still staring at her like an idiot.

“I see the cat got your tongue.” she joked.” Thanks for the help there Prince Grumpy Ass.” 

Seeing he wasn’t giving her any kind of answer, she continued:

“Can I give you a friendly advice?” she questioned and Gendry nodded.

She gave him that devilish smirk of her and got closer to him.

“You should be more careful with that sleeping naked habit of yours. Also, better be quieter while you take care of yourself. You don’t know who could hear.”

Gendry got as red as a tomato while Arya laughed full heartedly.


	2. Sequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel. Hope you enjoy!

There was a storm outside. Of course. There was always a storm outside. Gendry yawned and turned around. For whatever reason, he just couldn’t sleep even though he was tired. It wasn’t the storm, he could sleep through that with his eyes closed. It was another reason he couldn't quite pinpoint. Well, he could. But he wasn’t about to admit the reason he was having a sleepless night was because of that hellcat that was no longer a cat.

Gendry turned over again then started counting. One forged sword, two forged swords, three forged swords, a knock at the door…..a knock at the door?

Gendry got up, frowning. Who the hell could it be at this hour?

He opened the door, ready to tell the respective person to go the fuck to sleep. Until he actually saw who it was.

Arya smiled at him. Then gave him a once over.

“I see you aren’t taking mt advice.” she remarked looking back up at him.

Fuck! He forgot he was naked. Arya, however, was as easy as you please around his naked self. Why was he even surprised?

"Are you going to block the door the whole day or will you let me enter?" 

Gendry moved aside, a little bit numb-brained. Certainly numb-brained or he'd have asked why would she want to enter in his chamber. He mad his way to a chair in the corner to grab his breeches, but he barely got to make few steps, before Arya's voice echoed in the silent room, barely audible over the storm.

"Oh, please. I already saw you naked. No need to shy away from me. Also you are giving a quite fantastic view, I guess I'd strut around naked too, with a body like that." the she yawned and jumped in his bed.

"What are you doing there?" he questioned still in the middle of the room.

"Trying to get some sleep. You should do the same." her voice was muffled by the pillows.

Gendry took a deep breath, then went to bed. He laid as far as he could from her. Failed plan, Arya was having none of it. She rolled over and basically climbed on top of him, using him as her own pillow and bed.

"The bed is quite spacious." Gendry remarked, gulping."Yours is too."

Arya only tightened her grip around him and burrowed her face further in his neck inhaling his scent. Dear cock, please stay down.

"But you are much more sturdy and comfortable." she whined.

Gendry said nothing further. There goes any plan for sleeping. He won't close an eye, not with her sleeping on top of him. While he was naked. And with her face buried in his neck, hand and legs tangled around him. The main goal for the moment was to keep mini-Gendry down. He started to think about horrible things. Just when he was trying to recall how that rag doll Pachface looked in the dark, Arya giggled, her breath tickling his skin. Fuck, just fuck!

"Are you gonna take my other advice?"

"What other advice?"

"The one about taking care of yourself."

Oh. He stayed silent. How was he gonna answer that?

"I take this as a no."

Gendry was about to argue with her when she brushed her lips over his neck.

"Do you want me to help you stay silent?" Arya whispered and he finally turned to look at her. 

"How exactly?" he questioned.

Arya gave one of her devilish smirks and run her hand down his abdomen, around his hip and right to the jackpot. Her hand started rubbing him and he moaned. Or tried to. Arya sealed his lips with hers.

"Like this." she answered his previous question, never stopping her hand work.

"As you wish. But only if I get to do the same."

Her smirk only grew.

"Gladly."


End file.
